Tak Perlu Berhenti Untuk Berharap
by Lune Na
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Bagaimana jika seseorang yang pemalu menyukai sang Pangeran Sekolah ? Apakah dia harus berhenti berharap atau tetap berharap ? #KaiSoo SchoolPrince!Jongin Gs!Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1 : Start

Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika masa-masa remaja adalah masa-masa yang indah. Masa-masa di mana kamu mulai merasakan jatuh cinta dan mungkin juga patah hati. Dan sekarang izinkan aku untuk menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku pada kalian.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **EXO is not mine. I don't have money to pay them. I just borrow the character.**

 **Official Pair**

 **GS for Uke !**

 **But this is KaiSoo fanfic**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Jatuh cinta adalah sebuah hal yang tidak bisa dihindarkan dari hidup seseorang. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang pemalu seperti aku. cinta sepertinya tidak memiliki batasan. Aku menyukai pangeran sekolah yang tentu saja selalu diagung-agungkan oleh penggemarnya.

Di sekolah sendiri aku hanya memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu berada di sisiku. Mereka adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ya, hanya mereka berdua saja yang mau menemaniku dan selalu membuatku tertawa. Bahkan aku sudah menceritakan hal ini pada mereka.

 **Flashback: on**

Aku menatap sang pangeran sekolah itu dari jendela kelasku. Beruntunglah aku karena hari ini guru yang mengajar berhalangan hadir. Ah, dia memang sangat tampan. Apalagi saat dia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Uh, senyumnya itu benar-benar seperti malaikat. Apakah Tuhan tidak salah menciptakan malaikat seperti dia ?

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan di lapangan, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan keras. Ternyata Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

"Aw ! Kenapa kamu memukul pundakku dengan keras, Baekki ?"protesku sambil mengelus pundakku yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Dari tadi aku dan Luhan memanggilmu tapi kamu terlalu fokus melihat lapangan. Memangnya apa yang sedang kamu amati ?"tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok,"jawabku dengan gugup. Ya Tuhan, semoga Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Jangan berbohong seperti itu, Kyung. Kami tahu jika kamu sedang mengawasi seseorang,"kata Luhan dengan lembut. "Berceritalah. Kami akan mendengarkan."

Aku merasa ragu untuk menceritakannya. Aku takut jika mereka mengejekku, tapi akhirnya aku memilih untuk menceritakannya. "A-apakah kalian berdua pernah merasakan ja-jatuh cinta ?"

"Tentu saja, Kyungie. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Chan- Tunggu ! Kamu sedang jatuh cinta, Kyung ?"tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja. Ah, kurasa pipiku sekarang sudah memerah sempurna.

"ASTAGA ! KAMU BENAR-BENAR JATUH CINTA, KYUNG ?"teriak Baekhyun dengan shock.

Semua anak langsung memandang ke arah kami. Aku langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dan menunduk meminta maaf. Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja kami pernah merasakannya, Kyung. Jika tidak, mana mungkin kami berdua berpacaran. Lalu, siapa orang yang beruntung itu ?"tanya Luhan.

"Benar, Kyung. Apa kami berdua mengetahuinya ?"sambung Baekhyun.

"K-Kim J-Jongin,"jawabku dengan gugup sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap mereka berdua karena malu. Tapi pada akhirnya aku menatap mereka berdua karena heran mereka tidak memberikan pendapat. Aku melihat mereka berdua menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Hingga Luhan akhirnya memegang tanganku.

"Tenang saja, Kyungie. Kami berdua akan membantumu! "Kata Luhan dengan semangat. Baekhyun sendiri juga mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Te-terima kasih,"aku menjawab dengan malu-malu.

 **Flashback: off**

 **End Kyungsoo POV**

Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat ke sekolahnya. 5 menit lagi pintu gerbang sudah akan ditutup. Dia tidak ingin datang terlambat di hari petamanya kelas 2. Beruntunglah dia sudah sampai di sekolah pada menit-menit terakhir. Tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sepenuhnya berpihak padanya. Sifat cerobohnya lagi-lagi datang. Dia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu,"kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu sendiri apa baik-baik saja ?"balas orang yang ditabraknya.

Kyungsoo melihat orang yang ditabraknya, dan dia langsung terdiam. Astaga, dia baru saja menabrak Kim Jongin. Laki-laki idamannya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang membecinya saat ini.

"Halo ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kau terluka ?"tanya Jongin dengan khawatir.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi aku harus masuk ke kelas,"kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu !"Jongin menahan Kyungsoo yang sudah akan pergi. "Namamu Kyungsoo bukan ? Kita satu kelas di kelas 2-2. Jadi, ayo ke kelas bersama !"

"Ba-baiklah."

Kyungsoo merasa sekarang wajahnya pasti memerah sempurna saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai langsung berubah menjadi hening saat mereka berdua masuk kelas. Semua pandangan langsung mengarah ke Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berpegangan tangan. Kyungsoo yang menyadari pandangan mereka langsung melepaskan tangan Jongin dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang telah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuknya.

Suasana kelas kembali ramai seperti tadi saat Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol serta Sebun kemudian bercanda bersama. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat tatapan introgasi dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun kepadanya. Tapi untunglah Ahn seonsaengnim sudah datang sehingga Baekhyun tidak jadi mengintrogasinya.

Waktu makan siang pun tiba. Luhan dn Baekhyun langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke kantin tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari kekasih mereka. Setelh mendapat makan siang, mereka bertig lalu mencari tempat di pojok.

"Jadi, apa kamu bisa menjelaskan hal itu, Kyungie ?"tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Men-menjelaskan apa, Baekkie-ya ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu datang terlambat dengan Jongin ?! Bukan hanya itu saja. Bahkan kalian berdua juga bergandengan tangan,"tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku datang terlambat dan menabrak dirinya. Lalu entah mengapa Jingin menggenggam tanganku. "Baekkie-ya, Luhannie, bolehkan aku sekarang berharap ?"kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap makanannya.

"Tentu saja. Kamu boleh berharap, Kyungie. Tapi kumohon jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hati," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Untuk sekarang berusahalah."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Lulu, Kyungie. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Fighting !"sahut Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat lucu.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat baik seperti kalian,"kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga lalu melanjutkan makan siang mereka sambil bercanda bersama. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Jongin. Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di samping kekasih mereka sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk duduk di dekat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyung ? Kenapa menundukkan kepala sedari tadi,"tanya Jongin.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ssi. Jangan hiraukan aku,"jawab Kyungsoo masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo memang pemalu, Jong ! Jadi kau jangan mengganggunya seperti itu,"kata Sehun saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi dia akan mulai bersikap cerewet saat kau sudah menjadi teman dekatnya,"sambung Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol langsung menginjak kakinya dan membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu, Kyung. Lagipula aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu,"kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Astaga ! Tidak tahukah Jongin efek dari ucapannya tersebut pada Kyungsoo ? Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Sepanjang makan siang itu Jongin berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyungsoo. Memang karena dasarnya Kyungsoo pemalu. Walaupun alama kelamaan Kyungsoo mulai menjawab dengan panjang dan itu merupakan kemajuan yang cukup pesat bagi Jongin.

"Kyungie, akhir pekan nanti kami akan pergi ke taman bermain. Apa kamu mau ikut ?"tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Call. Akhir pekan nanti orang tuaku tidak ada dan aku akan cukup kesepian nantinya,"jawab Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat.

"Ok kalau begitu. Untuk waktu dan tempat kita berkumpul nanti, aku akan memmberitahumu nanti,"kata Luhan. "Maaf ya kami tidak bisa menemanimu pulang bersama. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah memiliki janji."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Luhannie. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya !"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke halte bus sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Sambil menunggu bus datang, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian bus yang dia tunggu sudah datang. Kyunggso segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk dk kursi belakang. Dia memperhatikan jalan sembari mendengarkan musik.

Jongin baru saja selesai mengumpulkan tugasnya. Dia harus segera bergegas pergi ke halte jika tidak ingin menunggu lagi selama 1 jam. Beruntunglah dia karena bus itu belum berangkat. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam. Di bagian belakang bus, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian di belakang. Jongin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang melihat ke arah jalan. Jongin lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya langsung menoleh. Dia terkejut melihat Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "J-Jongin-ssi. Maaf aku tidak sadar jika kamu duduk di sebelahku,"kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula itu bukan masalah besar,"jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, jangan memanggilku terlaku formal. aku memang ingin berteman denganmu."

"B-baiklah, Jongin-ssi. Ah, maksudku Jongin-ah,"kata Kyungsoo.

"Nah seperti itu dong ! Kamu itu lucu sekali, Soo-ya,"kata Jongin sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Itu nama panggilan khusus yang kubuat untukmu. Apa kamu tidak suka ?"jawab Jongin.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga suka kok,"jawab Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. Karena selama ini yang memanggilnya seperti itu hanyalah keluarganya saja.

Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol dengan akrab. Walaupun terkadang Kyungsoo masih menjawab dengan malu-malu. Ternyata rumah mereka searah juga. Jadi mereka menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan mereka dengan mengobrol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

 **Salam kenal aku adalah perusuh baru fandom ini ㈳5 Jadi tolong jangan bash atau flame.**

 **Awalnya aku rencanain buat dibikin oneshoot aja. Cuma masalahnya adalah kalau dibuat oneshoot konfliknya malah aku nggak bisa nemuin. Jadi mungkin akan kubuat beberapa chapter. (Itupun kalau ada yang mau). Tapi aku nggak bisa janjiin kapan aku nge-post nya. Soalnya aku murid akhir di SMP.**

 **Jadi... review juseyo...!**

 **리피우** **추세요** **!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Feeling

_Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol dengan akrab. Walaupun terkadang Kyungsoo masih menjawab dengan malu-malu. Ternyata rumah mereka searah juga. Jadi mereka menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan mereka dengan mengobrol._

 **Disclaimer :**

 **EXO is not mine. I don't have money to pay them. I just borrow the character.**

 **Official Pair**

 **GS for Uke !**

 **But this is KaiSoo fanfic**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Astaga ! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa senang sekali. Apalagi Jongin sedari tadi juga tersenyum padaku. Apakah ini adalah sebuah mimpi ? Jika ini memang benar-benar mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat tadi. Jangan sampai Jongin melihat pipiku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin dia salah sangka padaku. Aaaahhh, bisakah aku kembali mengobrol dengan akrab seperti tadi ? Bisakah ?

"Soo-ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar ? Cepatlah masuk, udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu,"kata seseorang sambil menghampiriku. Dia adalah kakakku Do Jumnyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho.

 **End Kyungsoo POV**

"Soo ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar? Cepatlah masuk, udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu,"kata Suho dari depan pintu.

"A-ah, baiklah Suho-oppa. Aku hanyalah melamun tadi,"jawab Kyungsoo dan segera menghampiri Suho.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lamunkan ? Akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat sering melamun,"tanya Suho dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya melamun tentang... pelajaran. Ya, tentang pelajaran, Oppa,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Soo-ya. Aku juga pernah muda sepertimu. Kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan ?"tebak Suho sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam dan wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, Oppa."

"Sudahlah. Berhentilah berbohong padaku. Jadi, siapa laki-laki yang beruntung mencuri hati adikku yang manis ini ?"tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Suho sendiri hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang malu-malu tersebut. Yah, menggoda adiknya sesekali juga tidak salah bukan.

Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Dia memeluk boneka burung hantu berwarna biru miliknya dengan erat. Ah, masih pantaskah jika dia berharap ?

"Soo-ya cepat mandi dan turunlah untuk makan malam !"panggil ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Baik, Eomma !"jawab Kyungsoo.

Dia dengan segera membawa pakaian gantinya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan segera dia mandi dan menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana terlihat ibunya sedang menata makan malam dengan seorang perempuan yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo saat dia menyadari keberadaannya.

"YIXING-EONNI !"Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Yixing adalah tunangan dari Suho.

"Hahaha, apa kamu sangat merindukanku, Soo-ya ? Kurasa aku hanya pergi ke China selama 1 bulan saja,"kata Yixing sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu, Eonnie. Jika Eonnie tidak ada Suho-oppa selalu saja menggangguku, "adu Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas.

"Hahahaha, seperti kamu tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan oppa-mu itu, Soo-ya. Tapi dia tetap menjagamu bukan ?"jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab apa-apa kerah bajunya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang. Ternyata Suho yang menariknya. Suho sendiri langsung memeluk leher Kyungsoo dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jangan pernah berbohong, Soo-ya ?"tanya Suho.

"Eonnie, tolong aku !"rengek Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Mereka semua yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung tertawa. Mana mungkin gadis yang pemalu seperti itu bisa membuat ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan seperti itu. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung. Setahunya dia sama sekali tidak membuat hal-hal yang lucu, tetapi kenapa mereka semua tertawa ?

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Ayo makan malam dulu,"lerai ibu sambil memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Suho.

"Eomma, kapan appa pulang ?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lusa dia baru akan pulang. Memangnya kamu ingin apa, Soo-ya ?"jawab ibunya balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin apa-apa, Eomma. Hanya saja aku merasa rindu dengan appa,"jawab Kyungsoo dengan murung.

"Sudahlah. Toh, lusa kau bisa memeluk appa sampai kau merasa puas,"hibur Suho sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. Suasana makan malam yang awalnya sunyi kembali ramai saat Suho kembali menggodai Kyungsoo. Yah, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu larut dalam kerinduannya terhadap sosok appanya tersebut.

Selesai makan malam Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya untuk belajar. Dia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya dengan bingung. Dia memang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran matematika dan sekarang dia memiliki tugas matematika yang cukup banyak. Tepat pada saat dia kebingungan mengerjakan tugasnya, Suho datang dan menghampirinya.

"Oppa, bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku ini ya ? Oppa sendiri tahu kan kalau aku tidak pandai dalam matematika,"pinta Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan owl eyes-nya.

"Hah, baiklah. Baiklah. Jadi, mana yang tidak kamu mengerti ?"tanya Suho dan duduk sambil membaca buku soal-soal tersebut.

"Semuanya !"jawab Kyungsoo dengan polos.

Suho hanya menghela nafas dan mulai membantu Kyungsoo. Suho menerangkan materi tersebut dan kemudian menyuruh Kyungsoo mengerjakannya. Jika dia melihat Kyungsoo kebingungan dalam menjawab, barulah Suho membantunya. Mereka terus belajar hingga larut malam dan Suho menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur.

Keesokan paginya sama seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Dipenuhi dengan suara rengekan Kyungsoo yang diganggu oleh Suho. Yah, pagi yang cukup normal bagi keluarga Do. Yixing sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Suho yang memiliki jadwal kuliah nanti siang berniat mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah tetapi Kyungsoo menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri, Oppa ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"kata Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Oh ayolah, Soo-ya. Kau itu anak yang ceroboh. Siapa tahu nantin kau tersandung di jalan, kemudian kau ditabrak mobil dan koma. Aku antar saja ya ?"bujuk Suho.

"Mwo ?! Oppa mendoakan aku akan kecelakaan begitu ? Aku berangkat !"Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Suho.

Kyungsoo menutup gerbang rumahnya dan tidak memperdulikan Suho yang memanggilnya. Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo merasa salah tingkah apalagi saat Jongin menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Soo-ya,"sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Se-selamat pagi juga, J-Jongin-ssi,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Soo-ya ? Aku tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan formal seperti itu,"kata Jongin.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Suho datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia merasa bingung melihat Jongin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo di depan rumah. Apalagi saat dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kau ?"tanya Suho sedikit tidak sopan memang.

"Nama saya Kim Jongin. Saya teman sekelas Kyungsoo. Salam kenal, Hyung,"jawab Jongin sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku adalah kakaknya, Suho. Tolong jaga Kyungsoo ya ! Dia anak yang ceroboh makanya aku khawatir jika dia berjalan sendirian,"kata Suho sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, Suho-hyung. Aku akan memastikan adikmu ini sampai di sekolah dengan selamat,"jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Aish! Oppa, aku benci kau !"Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Suho dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Jongin sendiri langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Suho hanya tersenyum saat dia tadi teringat dengan pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah. Adiknya itu sepertinya sudah mulai dewasa.

Kyungsoo merasa bingung saat ini. Haruskah dia merasa senang atau marah pada Suho karena sudah membuatnya berjalan pulang bersama. Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang sepertinya sudah memerah tersebut.

"Sepertinya kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu, Soo-ya,"kata Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Maaf jika tadi Suho-oppa mengatakan hal-hal aneh,"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hal aneh ? Kurasa kakakmu itu memang benar, Soo-ya. Mana mungkin ada seorang kakak tidak merasa khawatir dengan adiknya,"kata Jongin.

"Ya, dan aku cukup bersyukur memiliki Suho-oppa saat ini,"jawab Kyungsoo. _Sama seperti saat aku bersyukur memiliki perasaan ini. Walaupun mungkin kamu tidak akan membalasnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

 **Chapter 2 update ! Ok,mungkin aku bener-bener nekat banget ya. Aku masih UAS dan nekat buat ngetik ff ini. Maafkan aku jika kalian melihat typo bertebaran di ff ini. Sekalian aku juga minta maaf kalo ceritanya kependekan atau kurang menarik. ⊙** **﹏**

 **Aku tahu kalau ff ini mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya. Tapi tolong di review ya ! Review juseyo !**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Dhianti K, Baby Coffee99, kyung1225, chochohazelnut07, Eunike Arum991, Lee971, Miss Ngiweung, Septia758, Pujil2151, HawaAF, Maulidya756, kim fany, Kyunginsoo**


	3. Chapter 3 : Double Date (?)

"Sepertinya kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu, Soo-ya,"kata Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Maaf jika tadi Suho-oppa mengatakan hal-hal aneh,"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hal aneh ? Kurasa kakakmu itu memang benar, Soo-ya. Mana mungkin ada seorang kakak tidak merasa khawatir dengan adiknya,"kata Jongin.

"Ya, dan aku cukup bersyukur memiliki Suho-oppa saat ini,"jawab Kyungsoo. _Sama seperti saat aku bersyukur memiliki perasaan ini. Walaupun mungkin kamu tidak akan membalasnya._

 **Disclaimer :**

 **EXO is not mine. I don't have money to pay them. I just borrow the character.**

 **Official Pair**

 **GS for Uke !**

 **But this is KaiSoo fanfic**

Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya semalam dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih memikirkan tentang rencana mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Dia baru bisa tidur saat sudah larut malam. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan pergi bermain bersama di taman bermain. Dia memang sudah sering pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya tersebut. Tapi saat ini situasinya berubah. Kali ini Jongin-sang pujaan hatinya- juga akan ikut bersama mereka.

Dengan malas, Kyungsoo bergegas untuk mandi. Sebenarnya dia masih mengantuk tapi apa boleh buat. Dia memakai pakaian yang sudah dia persiapkan kemarin. Sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang, sweater polos berwarna hitam dan juga celana panjang hitam. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia biarkan saja. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, dia mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang,"sapa ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Kamu terlihat cantik sekali saat ini."

"Ya. Kamu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik Soo-ya. Dengan siapa kamu akan berkencan kali ini ?"tanya Yixing sambil menata sarapan.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona mendengar perkataan ibu dan kakak iparnya tersebut. Dia duduk di tempat dimana dia biasa duduk dan menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona tersebut. Bisa gawat jika Suho melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia akan terus menggodanya.

"Selamat pagi,"sapa Suho yang baru saja datang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan, Soo-ya ?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah sana, jangan menggangguku !"kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Suho untuk menjauh darinya.

"Sudah jangan ribut seperti itu. Ayo sarapan dulu,"lerai ibu.

Mereka sarapan bersama diselingi dengan bercanda bersama seperti biasanya. Entah karena apa, Kyungsoo makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka yang melihatnya merasa heran. Makan seperti biasa saja sudah sedikit, sekarang malah terlihat makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya.

"Apa kamu sedang sakit, Soo-ya ? Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali ?"tanya ibu dengan heran dan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Hanya tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan saja,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Soo-ya. Kamu kan akan kencan sebentar lagi. Jadi jangan makan terlalu sedikit seperti itu dong,"kata Yixing sambil menggoda Kyungsoo.

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali merona mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing. "A-aku tidak sedang pergi berkencan, Eonni. Aku hanya akan pergi bermain bersama teman-temanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan makan terlalu sedikit,"kata Yixong dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Suho berniat untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke taman bermain dimana mereka berjanji. Sekalian dia dan Yixing ingin membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menurut. Setelah memakai sneaker putihnya, Kyungsoo menghampiri Suho yang sudah di dalam mobil. Tapi pada saat dia membuka pintu mobil, dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Selamat pagi, Soo-ya,"sapa Jongin.

Jongin terlihat tampan saat menggunakan kaos putih polos yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna hitam, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sneaker putih. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam saat Jongin menyapanya dan tidak membalasnya. Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu.

"Selamat pagi, Suho-hyung,"sapa Jongin saat melihat Suho di dalam mobil.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga, Jongin,"balas Suho sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kamu berangkat bersama kami ?"

Jangan heran jika Suho tahu jika Jongin juga akan pergi bersama dengan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sendiri sudah mengatakan padanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Hyung ? Lebih baik aku naik bus saja,"tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula Soo-ya kan juga akan pergi ke sana bersama denganmu,"jawab Suho. "Cepat naiklah."

"Maaf jika merepotkan kalau begitu,"jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat gugup saat Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Oh ayolah, selama ini dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa duduk di sebelah Jongin. Yixing yang melihat Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya afik iparnya tersebut menyukai Jongin.

"Jadi kamu ya yang namanya Kim Jongin ? Perkenalkan aku tunangan dari Suho, Shang Yixing. Maaf jika bahasa koreaku terdengar aneh,"kat Yixing sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Salam kenal, Yixing noona. Aku teman sekelas Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin,"jawab Jongin.

"Tolong jaga Kyungsoo ya nanti. Walaupun dia sudah kelas 2 SMA tapi dia adalah anak yang sangat ceroboh dan pemalu. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu denganku dia tak henti-hentinya berdiri di belakang Suho,"kata Yixing sambil terkekeh saat teringat momen itu.

"Jangan menceritakan yang aneh-aneh, Eonnie,"kata Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Aku tidak menceritakan yang aneh-aneh, Soo-ya. Aku kan hanya menceritakan saat pertama kali kita bertemu,"jawab Yixing.

"Bahkan aku masih ingat saat aku harus bersusah payah menariknya agar mau lepqs dariku,"kata Suho dan tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Suho dengan kencang tapi Suho hanya tertawa kecil. Lagipula pukulan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Jongin dan Yoxing hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kekanakan tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan ini Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak membunuh Suho yang sedari tadi menceritakan aib-aibnya. Bahkan Yixing sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar kami, Suho-hyung, Yixing-noona,"kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula juga sama sekali tidak merepotkanku,"jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. "Tolong jaga Kyungsoo ya, Jongin !"

"Aku akan membunuhmu saat sudah di rumah, Oppa,"desis Kyungsoo dengan pelan tapi masih cukup didengar oleh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya ! Selamat bersenang-senang !"

Mereka mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya saat Suho akan pergi. Kyungsoo sendiri memalingkan wajahnya saat Suho tersenyum padanya dan membuat mereka terkekeh.

"Jongin-ah ! Kyungsoo !"panggil Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu mereka di taman bermain.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti Jongin saja dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan kaki jenjang Jongin.

"kulihat tadi kau turun dari mobil Suho-hyung, Jongin. Kau kenal dengannya ya ?"tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Bukan kenal tapi hanya tahu saja, Sehun. Suho-hyung sendiri yang menawarkan tumpangan padaku. Bukankah begitu, Kyungsoo-ya ?"jawab Jongin dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ya, begitulah,"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-ya, kalian berdua berjanji untuk memakai pakaian dengan gaya yang sama ya ? Kalian terlihat lucu sekali,"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mereka lalu mulai masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada di sana. Awalnya mereka memang masih bersama-sama tapi pada akhirnya mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo mencurigai kedua sahabatnya yang merencanakan hal ini. Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sama sekali tidak merasa bermasalah dengan hal ini. Yah, sepertinya dia harus memanfaatkan masa-masa seperti ini dengan baik.

Sore haripun tiba, mereka kembali berkumpul di depan taman bermain tersebut mereka berencana untuk pulang bersama dengan bus. Tak henti-hentinya mereka mengobrol satu sama lain. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti di halte pertama dan berpisah dengan mereka.

"Hei Soo-ya, apa setelah ini ada acara ?"tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa, Jongin-ah ?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main di sekitar sini dahulu ? Aku sedang malas untuk pulang ke rumah karena di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa,"jawab Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah ! Tapi, bisakah kita nanti pergi ke toko buku terlebih dahulu ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku awalnya ingin mengajakmu ke sana, tapi kau sudah mengajakku terlbih dahulu. Kajja !"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke toko buku. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dan mengikuti Jongin saja.

Sesampainya di toko buku, mereka mencari buku yang mereka inginkan bersama-sama. Jongin sendiri sedari tadi tak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tak menyadarinya dan mencari buku yang dia inginkan.

"Wah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau suka dengan buku misteri, Soo-ya,"kata Jongin dengan kagum.

"Eh ? Memangnya ada yang salah ya jika aku menyukainya ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Yah, tidak ada yang salah sih. Hanya saja kebanyakan perempuan kan hanya suka dengan romance dan drama,"jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kau memangnya sudah punya jilid 1-4 ?"

"Ya. Hanya jilid 5 saja yang belum kupunya,"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah ? Bolehkah kupinjam jilid 1 nya ? Aku kehabisan saat akan membelinya,"tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Besok akan kubawakan,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka hanya pergi berjalan-jalan saja. Masuk dari toko ke toko lain hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja. Tapi mereka berdua cukup menikmatinya. Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo sudah tidak bersikap malu-malu di depannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan terlbih dahulu baru aku antar kau pulang, Soo-ya ?"tanya Jongin.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kok, Jongin-ah,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pergi ke cafe yang terdekat dari sana. Pada saat memasuki cafe, tiba-tiba saja Jongin terdiam. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi heran. Ekspresi Jongin berubah menjadi seperti... sedih ?

"N-noona ?"suara Jongin terdengar tercekat.

Perempuan yang mendengar Jongin memanggilnya menoleh, dan tersenyum padanya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Kai-ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang mau nunggu ff ku yang ancur banget ini. Updatenya telat banget ya ? Maaf ya. Soalnya aku ibi tipe penulis yang moody #plaak**

 **Ada dua alasan aku lama banget lanjutin ff ku ini. Yang pertama adalah kabar KaiStal dating. Astaga ! Aku shock berat banget denger ceritanya itu. Tapi tenang aja kalau ada KaiStal shipper disini. Aku nggak bakal bash kalian kok. Terus yang kedua, ini tahun terakhirku di SMP. Apalagi ini juga mau UN. Jadi maaf banget kalau ff ini telat banget dan ancur.**

 **Mungkin chapter yang akan datang aku update seminggu setelah UN aja ya !**

 **Mind to review...?**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Hugo Carbert, kyung1225, BabyCoffee99, Dhianti K, jihanowl7, KyeoptaVenus12, BaconieSonjay, Eunike Arum991, Lee971, Miss Ngiweung, Septia758, pujil2151, wenandareghita, HawaAF, 378, kim fany, kyunginsoo, kyungs12, .**


End file.
